Dimensiones Paralelas
by leaf-chan
Summary: Los pokedex holders caen en un portal por culpa de Gold y todos se separaran cada uno cayo en regiones diferentes en el mundo de Ash y sus amigos ¿Podrán regresar a su dimensión?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Yay, aquí un fic nuevo**

**Naomi: Mejor terminas los otros**

**Yo: Shh, calladita te ves más bonita**

**Naomi: Pero...**

**Yo: Shh dije**

**Emerald: Que comience**

Prologo

En Johto en el laboratorio del Prof. Elm

Emily: Refresquenme la memoria y díganme ¿Por que estamos en Johto?

Kevin: Que olvidadiza eres, no te acuerdas

Black: Estamos aquí por que Gold-senpai dijo que vengamos

White: Pero no dijo la razón

Naomi: Con tal que no sea para algo malo

Sapphire: Es cierto

Gold: ¡Los escuche!

Naomi: ¡¿Desde cuando estas aquí?!

Gold: Desde hace rato chica fría

Naomi: ¡Deja de decirme así!

Gold: Si, si, ya entendi, me vas a dejar sordo

Silver: ¿Por que tenemos que estar en el laboratorio del Prof. Elm?

Gold: Por que... no lo se, callate Silver no hagas preguntas estupidas

Silver: El unico estupido aquí eres tu

Gold: ¡No soy ningun estu...! Oh que veo una maquina

Todos cayeron al estilo anime

Crystal: Gold, quieres dejar eso

Gold: A ver cual es la palabra que busco... ¡No!

Crystal le iba decir pero Kotone la interrumpio

Kotone: No creo que haga nada ma...

Al decir eso Gold ya descompuso todas las maquinas del Prof. Elm

Todos: ¡GOLD IDIOTA!

Gold: ¿Que hice? *mira que sale algo* Mier... *no alcanzo a decir la palabra*

Se abrio el portal y los absorvio a todos y cayeron inconsientes

**Yo: Tenia que ser Gold**

**Gold: ****Cállate**

**Yo: Bueno dejen sus comentario y pronto actualizare**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Aquí agregare a 2 Oc que son de mi amiga Princess Haruka**

**HIkaru: Hola soy Hikaru, estare en fic de esta chica que es algo divertida**

**Yo: Si algunas veces cuando me inspiro soy ivertida y buena ona**

**Shizuka: Me llamo Shizuka y soy la hermana de Hikaru**

**Yo: Okay, mejor comencemos, por cierto agregare a Leaf como si estuviera en anime, tambien a Elena y a Oliver ya que ellos son las contraparte de Emily y Kevin**

Capitulo 2: Nuevos amigos

-Kanto-

En Pueblo Paleta, los chicos se estaban despertando

Red: ¿Donde estoy?

Yellow: Red-san

Red: ¿Yellow, estas bien?

Yellow: Si estoy bien

Green: ¿Están bien?

Red: Si estoy bien

Blue: Lo mismo digo

Yellow: Estoy bien

Green: ¿Esto es Pueblo Paleta?

Red: Al parecer si

Aparece Ash y sus amigos

Ash: Hola Gary, hola Leaf

Green: ¿Quien es Gary?

Blue: ¿Quien es Leaf?

Ash: ¿Eh? Tu eres Gary *señalando* y tu eres Leaf *la señalo* no se acuerdan o acaso tienen amnesia

Green: No me llamo Gary, me llamo Green

Blue: Yo soy Blue, no me llamo Leaf

Ash: ¿? *confundido*

Serena: Gary, Leaf ¿Acaso no nos recuerdas? El es Ash, Hikaru, Clemont, Bonnie y yo soy Serena

Green: No me llamo Gary, entiendan

Blue: No me llamo Leaf

Red: Todavia estoy confundido

Aparece Leaf, Gary, Brock y Misty

Gary: ¿Ash donde estabas?

Leaf: Te estabamos buscando

Ash: Lo siento Gary, lo siento Leaf

Todos empiezan a mirar a Green y a Gary y luego miraron a Leaf y a Blue

Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock, Hikaru, Bonnie y Clemont: ¡EHH! ¡HAY 2 GARYS Y 2 LEAF!

Green: Por tercera vez me llamo Green

Blue: Me llamo Blue, no Leaf

Gary: Es como tener un reflejo mio

Leaf: Lo mismo digo

Red: Si que se parecen y harto

Blue: es como si me estuviera viendo en un espejo

Yellow: ¿Misty, Brock? ¿Que hacen aquí?

Ash: ¿Conocen a estas personas?

Misty: No, nunca los he visto

Brock: Yo tampoco, aunque... *empezo a coquetear a Blue y a Yellow* Hola mis hermosas chicas se que es la primera vez pero quie... *lo interrumpe Green y Red con un golpe en la cabeza* (yo: quería hacer a Red celoso en esta parte)

Green: ¡Oye Brock no le empieces a coquetear a Blue! *celoso*

Red: ¡Tampoco a Yellow ella es mi novia! *celoso*

Misty: Lo siento por su comportamiento, chicos

Red y Green: Que no lo vuelva a hacer o lo matamos

Serena: Ahora que me fijo, el se parece algo a Ash *señalando a Red*

Red: Por cierto no me he presentado, soy Red

Green: Soy Green

Blue: Soy Blue *guiñando un ojo*

Yellow: Soy Yellow, es un gusto en conocerlos

Ash: Soy Ash

Leaf: Soy Leaf

Serena: Me llamo Serena

Gary: Me llamo Gary

Hikaru: Soy Hikaru

Misty: Soy Misty pero por lo que veo ya lo saben

Brock: Soy Brock

Bonnie: Me llamo Bonnie

Clemont: Soy Clemont

Blue: Deberiamos buscar a los demas

Green: Tienes razón

Al rato despúes llega Gold, Crystal, Silver y Kotone

Gold: Senpais al fin los encontramos

Red: Gold

Gold: Hola Red-senpai

Brock: *recupero la consciencia* Pero que veo, hola mis hermosas chicas *empezó a coquetear con Kotone y Crystal*

Gold: ¡Oye! ¡Con mi Crystal no se coquetea Brock!

Silver: Puedes dejar a mi novia tranquila (yo: en este fic Silver es novio de Kotone)

Ash: Lyra ¿Eres tu?

Kotone: No me llamo Lyra

Ash: Crei que estabas con Khoury viajando

Kotone: ¿Khoury?

Ash: Ese chico que al parecer estaba enamorado de ti

Los holders: ¡EH! (yo: me dio flojera colocar los nombres =P)

Silver: ¡Acaso conoces a ese chico Kotone! *celoso*

Kotone: No lo conozco

Serena: Yo no creo que sea Lyra

Kotone: Exacto me llamo Kotone

Silver: Que ni se le ocurra el chico ese acercarte a ti o si no lo mato con mis propias manos

Kotone: Ya, ya, tranquilo Silver

Hikaru: Hermana ¿Los conoces?

Shizuka: Si, los conocí en Ciudad Verde, cuando fuí de compras

-Recuerdo-

Vendedor: Gracias por su compra

Shizuka: Gracias a usted

Salio de la tienda

Shizuka: Sera mejor que vuelva antes de que mi hermana se preocupe

Gold: Oh, pero que veo *se acerca a Shizuka* Hola hermosura ¿Quieres salir conmi...?

Crystal: *le tira de la oreja* ¡No dejare que hagas de las tuyas!

Gold: No era necesario a que me tires la oreja

Kotone: Gold tu nunca aprenderas

Silver: Cuando aprenda va hacer el fin del mundo

Gold: Silver no seas malo conmigo

Crystal: Por cierto, me llamo Crystal

Shizuka: Soy Shizuka

Gold: Me llamo Gold hermosura

Silver: Soy Silver

Kotone: Soy Kotone

Shizuka: Es un gusto en conocerlos ¿Quieren venir a mi casa?

Crystal: Claro pero no sera una molestia

Shizuka: No para nada

Se drigian a Pueblo Paleta

-Fin del recuerdo-

Hikaru: Así que fue de pura casualidad

Gold: Hola mis hermosas damas *le empezó a coquetear a Serena, Leaf y a Hikaru*

Crystal: ¡Gold! ¡Cuando vas a dejar eso! *le pego nuevamente*

Gold: ¡Deja de hacerme eso chica super seria!

Kotone: Pero aún así se aman entre si

Se sonrojan

Crystal: N-No es cierto *sonrojada*

Kotone: Te creere cuando los Magikarp caigan del cielo

Ash: ¿Por que no vamos a mi casa?

Red: Si buena idea

Fueron en a la casa de Ash

Delia: Hola Ash, vienes con nuevos amigos

Red: Soy Red

Yellow: Me llamo Yellow

Blue: Me llamo Blue

Green: Soy Green

Gold: Soy Gold

Silver: Soy Silver

Crystal: Me llamo Crystal

Kotone: Hola, me llamo Kotone

Delia: Es un gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Delia

Blue: *sonó su videomisor* Hola

Sapphire: Hola Blue-senpai

Blue: Sapphire ¿Donde están?

Sapphire: Estamos en Hoenn en Villa Raiz y conocimos una chica llamada May y a su hermano Max

Ash: ¿¡May!? Yo la conozco, es una de mis amigas

Sapphire: Hola soy Sapphire

Ash: Vaya si que te pareces mucho a May ¿Acaso eres su hermana gemela?

Sapphire: No lo soy

Blue: ¿Quienes están contigo?

Sapphire: Estan Ruby, Wally, Emerald y Naomi

Blue: Yo estoy con Red, Yellow, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal y Kotone

Sapphire: ¿En donde esta Blue-senpai?

Blue: Estamos en Kanto en Pueblo Paleta

Sapphire: Ya me comunique con Emily y cayeron en Teselia conocieron a un chico llamado Trip, Stephan, Oliver, una chica llamada Bianca, otra chica llamada Elena y otro chico llamado Cameron me dijo que se comunico con Platinum y dijo que esta en Sinnoh, dijo que se encontro con una chica llamada Dawn, un chico llamado Kenny y el otro se llamaba Barry

Ash: A todos ellos tambien los conozco, son mis amigos

Sapphire: Blue-senpai iremos a Kanto al parecer Emily ya descubrio como caimos aquí y todo eso

Blue: Ok, los esperamos, otra cosa

Sapphire: ¿Que cosa?

Blue: ¿Se han dado un beso Emerald y Naomi?

Sapphire: No pero pronto los dejare a solas

Blue: Suerte

Sapphire: Ok, adiós

Blue: Adiós *corto*

Green: Blue ¿Estaban hablando de cuando van a llegar aquí o están tratando de juntar a Emerald con Naomi?

Blue: Las 2 cosas

Green: Nunca aprenderás

Blue: Pero aún así me amas Green

Green: Si ya lo se

Delia: Aww, que lindo ¿Ash cuando me traerás una novia? Quiero que te cases pronto y me des nietos

Ash: Mamá *se sonroja*

Serena, Misty y Hikaru se sonrojan también al escuchar "novia" y "nietos"

Gold: Wena, mmm... chico que no me se el nombre, ya tienes una pretendientes

Ash: Me llamo Ash ¿Como que tengo pretendientes?

Gold: Debería ayudarte a conseguir novia

Kotone: No estamos aquí para esto Gold

Gold: O vamos no actúes como Crystal

Empezaron a tocar la puerta

Ash: Voy *abrio* Hola Lyra, hola Khoury

Lyra: Hola Ash

Khoury: Hola cuanto tiempo

Entraron

Gold: ¿Por que veo a 2 Kotone? o es una ilusión

Ash: Es cierto

Kotone: Hola me llamo Kotone

Lyra: Oye te pareces mucho a mi

Kotone: Lo mismo digo

Leaf: No eres la única

Lyra: *empezo a mirar a su alrededor* Wow, esto empezo a ser raro

Blue: Bueno tendremos que esperar... _Me aburro, mejor hago algo para entretenerme _*pensó* Oye Leaf, te llamas Leaf ¿Cierto?

Leaf: Si

Blue: ¿El es tu novio? *señalando a Gary*

Leaf y Gary: N-No somos novio, solo somos amigos *se sonrojaron*

Green: Blue, no te metas en lo que no te importa

Blue: Shh, callate Green, calladito eres mucho más guapo

Green: Chica ruidosa

Mientras en Hoenn

Sapphire: Eres coordinadora

May: Si

Sapphire: A mi no me gusta, a mi encanta las batallas

Ruby: Es por eso que eres tan salvaje

Sapphire: ¡Cállate no soy ninguna salvaje!

Ruby: *se tapa los oidos* No estoy sordo para que me grites

Sapphire: Tu te lo buscas

Max: Le llamas salvaje a tu novia

Sapphire y Ruby: N-No somos novios *sonrojados*

Naomi: Pero si se aman

Emerald: Si

Sapphire: Mira quien habla, tu amas el color esmeralda

Emerald se sonroja al escuchar la ultima parte que dijo

Naomi: *se sonroja* No es cierto y tu amas el color rubi

Sapphire: Que no

Naomi: Si

Sapphire: No

Naomi: Si

Sapphire: No

Naomi: Ok, olvidalo

Aparece Drew

Drew: Hola May

May: Hola

Drew: ¿Es mi imaginación o veo 2 como tu?

Sapphire: No lo es, por cierto soy Sapphire

Ruby: Soy Ruby

Naomi: Me llamo Naomi

Emerald: Soy Emerald

Wally: Me llamo Wally

Drew: Me llamo Drew

Sapphire: En ves de estar discutiendo deberiamos ir a Kanto

Ruby: Si tienes razón

May: Ire con ustedes

Max: Solo quieres ir por que esta Ash

May: N-No es cierto *se sonroja un poco*

Drew: Yo tambien ire

Max: Yo tambien

Sapphire: Pero antes de irnos... Comeremos algo por que me dio hambre *tocando su estomago*

Todos cayeron al estilo anime

Naomi: Esta bien

Mientras en Sinnoh

Diamond: Señorita

Platinum: Dime Dia

Diamond: El avión que usted encargo llegara a las 3:00 de la tarde

Platinum: Gracias Dia

Diamond: Todo por usted señorita

Dawn: Que suerte tienes

Platinum: ¿Por que?

Dawn: Por que tienes un chico muy guapo que esta coladito por ti

Platinum: No creo que Dia este enamorado de mi

Dawn: Pero si se nota aleguas que esta enamorado de ti

Platinum: Ahora que lo dices *empezó a recordar cuando Dia le hizo pasar celos por el plan de Blue*

-Recuerdo-

Diamond: ¡Pearl no me quites a la señorita! *celoso*

Pearl: ¡No te la he quitado!

Diamond: ¡Si los has hecho!

Pearl: ¡No!

Diamond: ¡Ademas tu sabes lo que siento por ella!

-Fin del recuerdo-

Platinum: Es cierto pero tu tienes pretendientes

Dawn: Ni idea

Diamond: Tengo hambre

Pearl: Pues come

Diamond: Pero tu tienes mi comida

Pearl: Toma *le entrega su comida* Ahora deja de molestar

Diamond: ¿Quieres?

Pearl: ¡No me metas en tus asuntos de comida!

Barry: Es algo raro ver a alguien que se parece harto a ti

Kenny: Es cierto

Dawn: ¿Oigan chicos?

Barry: ¿Que pasa?

Dawn: ¿Quien les gusta?

Barry: A mi nadien por ahora

Kenny: A mi... Pues... Mmm *se sonroja* Es una chica muy linda que no dire su nombre

Dawn: Oh vamos dime

Barry: Oh yo se como se llama es...

Kenny: *le tapa la boca* Cállate no quiero que lo sepa *se sonroja*

Barry: Ya no digo nada

Pearl: Señorita no cree que deberiamos estar en Kanto

Platinum: Si pero debemos esperar el avión

Dawn: Ire con ustedes ¿Tu que opinas Piplup?

Piplup: Piplup, piplu (Claro que iré)

Barry: Yo igual

Kenny: Yo también

Diamond: Que bien, quiero que ya conozcan a nuestros senpais

Dawn, Barry y Kenny: ¿Senpais?

Platinum: Ellos estan en Kanto, tambien son nuestros amigos

Diamond: Que tal si hago el almuerzo

Dawn: Buena idea

Mientras en Teselia

Emily: Kevin

Kevin: ¿Que?

Emily: Sabes por que Gold queria que vayamos a Johto

Kevin: No por que

Emily: Como que no sabes, sabes que día es hoy

White: Es el cumpleaños de Crystal

Emily: Si y Gold queria hacer la fiesta sorpresa pero si no hubiera jugado con las maquinas esto no hubiera pasado

Kevin: Ya entiendo

Elena: ¿Van a ir a Kanto?

Oliver: Elena, no me digas que quieres ir a Kanto

Elena: Si

Emily: Claro pueden venir con nosotros

Trip: Yo tambien voy

Stephan: Yo tambien

Bianca: Lo mismo digo

Cameron: Yo igual ire

White: ¿Donde esta Black?

Black: ¡Voy hacer el campeón de la liga pokémon! ¡Espera alto mando que alla voy! *gritando por ahí*

A todos les sale un gotita al estilo anime

Emily: No cambiara

Kevin: Estoy de acuerdo contigo

White: ¡Black deja de gritar y vamonos!

Black: Ya voy presidenta

Nuevamente en Kanto

Blue: ¿Como le celebraremos el cumpleaños a Crystal? *susurro*

Gold: Ni idea *susurro* Ojala no hubiera jugado con las maquinas

Despues de 2 horas llegaron a Pueblo Paleta

Red: Al fin llegan ya me estaba aburriendo

Emily: Gold ven

Gold: ¿Que pasa?

Emily: Tengo un plan para que podamos hacerle hoy el cumpleaños a Crys

Gold: Te escucho

Emily: Necesito a que la lleves lejos de aquí, cuando estuve en Teselia le hice un pastel, solo necesito a que la lleves por ahí

Gold: Ok

Al decir eso va donde Crystal

Gold: Crys

Crystal: ¿Que?

Gold: Ven vamos a explorar

Crystal: Ok

se van

Gold: Oye Crys

Crystal: Dime

Gold: Estas enojada

Crystal: No por que deberia estarlo

Gold: Por nada, otra cosa tu traje el que usabas te quedaba...

Crystal: *le pega una patada* No lo digas, no quiero que me lo digas todavia

Gold: Pero aún así me amas

Crystal: No es cierto *sonrojado*

Gold: Cuando lleguemos a casa te prometo que te invitare a comer

Crystal: Esta bien

Se miran fijamente, estaban a punto de besarse hasta que el videomisor de Gold suena

Gold: _Maldición, estaba a punto _*penso* *contesta* Hola

Blue: Traela, tenemos todo listo

Gold: Blue-senpai me arruino mi momento

Blue: Lo siento, yo que sabia que estabas en tu momento romántico, solo trae a Crystal

Gold: Ya voy para allá *cuelga*

Crystal: ¿Quien era?

Gold: Era Blue-senpai, vamos a la casa de ese chico que se llama Ash

Crystal: Ok

Fueron a la casa

Todos: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Crystal!

Crystal: Gracias amigos, para ser sinceras habia olvidado mi cumpleaños por tanto trabajo

Emily: Pero ahora estamos aquí para que te diviertas

Naomi: Que tal si vamos afuera y patinamos por el hielo

Ash: Pero si no hay nieve ni nada

Naomi: Ya lo veras

salieron todos para afuera

Naomi: ¿Estan listos?

Todos asienten que si

Naomi: *congela el suelo para hacer una pista de patinaje y les hace patines de hielo a todos* ahora diviertanse

Ash: Wow genial no sabia que podías hacer eso

Naomi: Gracias

Gold: Crys patinemos juntos

Crystal: Con gusto Gold

Todos empezaron a celebrar el cumpleaños de Crystal

Fin del capitulo 2

**Yo: Si lo se, no estaba muy inspirada que digamos**

**Elena: Si es cierto**

**Yo: Por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños Crystal!**

**Naomi: Que te diviertas en este día**

**Yo: Lo mismo iba decir pero me quitaron mis palabras**

**Naomi: Jodiste no más**

**Yo: Bueno adios y comenten**


End file.
